Harmonic Change for an Uzumaki
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) After the Mizuki Incident, Naruto still didn't pass due to the Ninja Council's Verdict. The Princess of Magic wants to convince them and Iruka who agreed with them. But... When the holy sun goddess arrives, she announces her own verdict against the Council.


**Harmonic Change for Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Naruto, as those belong to the respective companies. This is made for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the reading.**

* * *

 **AN:** **I believe I got the Outlines wrote down, and then the Main writing for the One-Shot. Here, I like to make Sarutobi and Iruka feel like a Jerk actually, and that Naruto never learned the Shadowclone Jutsu. Where will Naruto end up however? You'll have to read and find out yourself.**

* * *

"After thirty minutes of our talking, We have come to a Verdict. Naruto still failed." said Mitokado, one of the three Councils in Konoha.

In the Council room is not Naruto, but the Lavenderish Alicorn of magic with Purple Mane, Twilight Sparkle, speaking in his place since Naruto is being mentally dealt with by her Faithful Teacher Celestia, to determine the cause via the Mind-looking Spell.

It was the next day after the Incident involving Mizuki, who tricked the twelve-years old Naruto into stealing the Scroll. But luckly there's a certian magical princess who came here by Teleportation spell, who managed to meet and stop him from falling into a Trap. The Ninja-in-training unable to learn the Shadowclone Jutsu in time, but it was Twilight's magic who managed to prison the Traitor of Konoha. Even so, it is not looking good. Now Twilight Sparkle is speaking to the three Councils.

"He cannot pass the Genin Exam due to Regulation." continued Mitokado, "And since this is the Third year, Naruto is barred from the Academy." and that made Twilight Sparkle gasped. It was true, very true. Naruto was tasked to succeed in two of three Jutsus. Unfortunately, The Regular Clone jutsu is the worst one. It was seen easy, but Naruto couldn't perfect it at all, even if he trained alot. "He is no longer allowed as a Ninja-in-Training for the rest of his life."

Twilight raised her voice to her convincing force.

"Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, and Koharu Utatane." She began, "You shoud at least let it slide. If it wasn't for Naruto, we wouldn't be able to discover Mizuki is the Traitor."

"Be as it may," Utatane refuted, "Naruto has commited a Crime, and he could be punished. The stealing of the Forbidden Scroll endangered the Ninjas of Konoha."

"I too am dissapointed." Sarutobi said with a frown, who even doesn't like the Demon Fox. Iruka nodded as well.

"We are grateful for Naruto to discover it," continued by Shimura, "But. Rules are Rules for the Genin Exam. We agreed with Iruka, that Naruto failed the Regular Clone Jutsu. It must be a Regular Clone to pass. Not Shadow Clone, not Water Clone, or not even Earth clone."

"And Besides." Sarutobi continued next, "The Shadowclone is B-Rank, and only Chunins and Jonins can use it. It is a serious crime if he is not of those Ranks. We are glad that Naruto is now permanently barred from the Academy."

"At least give him another Chance!" Twilight glared at the three stubborn Councils, "He may have potention to-"

"That is enough, Twilight." cut off by Iruka, who is Naruto's sensei, "He already blew his chances, and we Elites are not wasting time with anyone who can't perfect a Clone Jutsu, especially that idiotic punk Naruto."

"Iruka..." Twilight stared her glared, teeths gritting,

"Those are the rules," Iruka crossed his arms with his eyes closed, "No exceptions. Not even for that Demon Punk Naruto." and this could be it. Naruto's dream of becoming a Ninja comes crashing. What heartfully hurts Twilight is how everyone in Konoha hates him, thinking Naruto is a Demon and should be killed off at all costs. Twilight was about to unleash her verbal magic fury at the bigots until a voice comes.

" **Then we are through trying to convince you.** "

That voice could only belong to the one of holiness and godlike. Sun flies gathering around to create a ball of sunlight, before flashing. It reveals a White Alicorn with pastel rainbow flowing mane, while her Cutie Mark is a Sun. What Twilight sees however, is Naruto Uzumaki, resting on the back of the White Alicorn, who is now ticked off at the Council.

"You heard everything?" Twilight stared with a gasp, "And how is Naruto?"

"He will be fine." Celestia said, "I also learned why he had little chakra. The Demon inside." That made them shocked, "This Kyuubi was the one with the most Chakra. Luckly that Demon won't bother him anymore."

"What happened in the end?" Twilight asked,

"I banished the Kyuubi from this world, and sealed up the Chakra." Celestia answered, "He no longer needs to live without any Chakra." and that makes Twilight Sparkle the happy princess ever. It didn't convinced the Councils however, which brings up to the main point. Princess Celestia turns her eyes converted to glares to the three Councils. "But now for the Important matter."

"Are you helping the Demon?" Iruka glared in panic, "Think of the Consequences!"

" **It is you Ninjas who will Suffer the Consequences!"** Celestia boomed with the great Royal Canterlot Voice, " **You allowed the foal beaters to do what they pleased, destroying the life of an Innocent!** "

"Innocent?!" Iruka shouted, glaring at the White Alicorn, "He killed off the beloveds! That Demon-" and that word prompt Celestia to levitate Iruka by neck. The force of the magic is choking Iruka.

" **If you ever say that D-Word again,"** Celestia threatens with a voice that is equal to Nightmare Moons, " **I will have no problem tearing you apart with my magic.** " and throws him to the wall. Iruka can feel the pain on his neck and then the back ribs, groaning in pain.

"That is enough!" Sarutobi slammed the desk, and the Councils joined the Glare at the Princess. "The Rules must be abide."

" **You are Right, Hokage.** " Celestia glared at the soul of the Elder Ninja, "But **I've discovered enough evidences to learn, that you are not truly fit to lead the Village. If you cannot see the true innocence of this Colt, then you are no True Leader.** " Her horn flares, readying her spell to leave this place for good. The Councils are now scared from the harsh scolding of the otherworld princess, but not from Sarutobi as those words anger the Hokage. " **As Princess, I decree to take this Child away from the Corrupted World. You will never see him nor try to harm him again. And you should be thankful that the Demon tormenting is forever erased.** " and a blinding flash blinks the two away. They opened their eyes to find themselves at the Ponyville's Golden Oaks Library. "Twilight, I must thank you for your aid."

"No problem at all." Twilight smiled, "But I don't know what will happen to him."

"He won't stay here unfortunately. It would cause a Panic." Celestia frowned, "But I know one place he will find better. The Mirror-verse where High School Exists. He will do better here." the last sentence grows a smile.

"You mean," Twilight began, "The place where Sunset Shimmer is living?"

"Yes, I will do the rest." Celestia finished, "But I appreciate your help. Continue your assignment as Princess." before blinking straight to the Crystal Castle...

* * *

 _"What is that Scroll you stole?"_

 _"A Forbidden Scroll. Mizuki told me about this Extra Assignment."_

 _"By Stealing? It is wrong to take something that isn't yours." "Please Hand it over."_

 _"Then I'll never become a Genin."_

 _"I feel your Persistance, Young Colt. But stealing is never the answer."_

 _"I like for you to come with us. I believe this is no Extra Assignment."_

 _"Not so fast, Demons! Now Naruto, hand it over."_

 _..._

 _"That is correct. You are Naruto, the Nine-Tails Demon!"_

 _..._

 _"Why are you even protecting the Street Rat? He is a Demon!"_

 _"Even so, this little boy has done nothing to the Village."_

 _..._

 _"I will not let you harm this Colt Again!"_

 _"What is this? This is no Ninja Technique!"_

 _"No. This is Magic Spell. And I will use it to prevent you from hurting him ever again."_

* * *

 **It has been months** since the incident involving Mizuki, and another involving the Demonic Centaur Lord Tirek. After the Library is destroyed, the Castle replaces the rubbles. Twilight now resides at the Meeting Room on her own, reading her books. It was then the Brown book glows and vibrates with magic. Twilight levitates the book in front of her and opens. It was written by the Yellow bacon-maned Unicorn Sunset Shimmer. The note involves the young colt Naruto, who's Demon inside is gone at last thanks to Celestia's magical intervention.

 _ **"**_ _Dear Princess Twilight..._

 _It is with great honor to report that the New Student named Naruto, who is now referred as 'Coral Tail', is doing well in Canterlot High with us. There has been very minor misunderstandings between him and Flash Sentry's Group, but has been excelling in Sports, and learning well, improving average with his grades."_

Twilight smiles. _'He is doing better in Canterlot High.'_ he thoughted, _'Better than in Konoha'_. He continues reading.

 _"Coral has become good friends with Rainbow and Applejack during the P.E. session, but no thanks to Pinkie Pie he was taught to do pranks with her and Rainbow. However, he knows to never harm someone or sabotage something with a Prank. I should share a clip of Coral doing an Ice Bucket Challenge, it was a big laugh."_

"Ughh." Twilight groans, Pinkie always being Pinkie. He learns that Naruto likes to pull pranks. But nothing so harmful. _'Thankfully it was lightly.'_ Twilight smiled,

 _"As for the other new Student named 'Bronze Ball', he was with Coral Tail, teaching him how to play Pinball. I also never knew what it is until I discovered, it is like those Arcades in Equestria, and Coral became friendly rivals with Bronze in gaming, just like with Button Mash."_

 _'Still.'_ Twilight thoughted, _'I need to know more about this Pinball and Video Games. A next-time visit will solve this.'_

 _"As for music, he's been learning Dubstep with Vinyl Scratch, though I hate how loud her music is. He's terrible at Chess, like Bronze Ball, but not too terrible."_

 _And that is all I can tell you how much good he is. I will write you more after we prepare and win the Friendship Games._

 _Your Faithful Friend,_  
 _Sunset Shimmer."_

Twilight closed her Messaging Book, and sets it down. _'Well done Naruto.'_ Twilight thoughted, _'May Celestia be proud.'_ before feeling her Cutie Mark vibrating. It glows magic and fires the Cutie-Mark Shaped into the air, flying to the area with two peaks.

"Ahh! Another Friendship Mission!" Twilight squees.

 **As for Konoha, things have slightly changed.** With the abduction of Naruto Uzumaki, Team 7 instead gets Kenshi Kasayama(Fire Mountain). And Kenshi's team is at Tsunade's Office Room.

"We're here, Hokage." said Kenshi with a Salute. A Taijutsu Specialist with minors to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, while he finds Bunshin Clones okay, but uses them Rarely. His fighting style is brutal and he shows no mercy to his foe. Unlike Naruto, he has no Demon inside but has better Chakra Control and doesn't Flunk. However, he tends to get into fights and win.

"Kenshi. Glad you made it." Tsunade smiled, then returned to her serious face, "Now before I begin Briefing, I like to introduce you to the new Member who'll be staying with us for awhile." They turn to the red persron in black japanese-style clothing. His hair is black, along with his hair.

"Is it a Demon?" Sakura stared in shocking fear, hiding behind Sasuke.

"Settle down. He's a Friend who's suffered against the same Kind that visited and abducted Naruto Uzumaki, the Demon with Nine-Tails. There is no word of how long until Equestria uses the Weapon against us." Tsunade said, "Now this is Tirek, and he will be known to Konoha as Tirek Shaserin."

It was then Tirek made an evil Grin. The Demonic Centaur who once tried to conquer Equestria has broke free from Tartarus and escaped from Equestria, and plans to gain alliance of the Ninjas against the Common Enemies.

"It is an Honor, Genins." Tirek said, "Let's be much acquainted and friendly."

* * *

 **AN: And that's all the One-Shot I can write, leaving you with the Cliffhanger. There won't be a Sequel for a while. Not until in the future anyways. So, hope you enjoy what I wrote. Leave a Comment and Review, but no flames please. Thanks you, and have a nice Christmas. I'll see you next time in the year 2016.**


End file.
